An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?
by Sessho's Gal
Summary: COMPLETED: Kagome has a daughter, Inuyasha left almost five years ago: Full summery inside
1. Chapter 01

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to get another story posted. I have been really busy with graduation and everything. I started collage Tuesday and now I have access to computer. So I will start typing up my stories and getting them posted. I will update my other ones and even post new ones. Will here is new one. (MY LITTLE DEMON GIRL IS GOING TO BE REDOWN, THAT ONE WILL NOT BE POSTED FOR A WHILE.)

Disclaimers: I do now own Inuyasha, but Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Kogo, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Kagome is remembering Inuyasha before he left. Her daughter is five years old.

* * *

**

**An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?**

**BY: Yami Yugi Girl

* * *

**

_Chapter one: Remembering You_

A young woman sat on the edge of her daughters' bed fixing her hair.

"Mommy" the little girl said.

"Yes, Ina" the woman said.

"You're hurting my ears" Ina said.

"Sorry sweetie" she said, "All done".

"Ok" Ina said as she hopped up.

"In you go" she said, "night sweetheart"?

"Night mommy" Ina said.

The young woman closed her daughters' door as she walked out of her room. She walked to her bedroom and climbed into her bed. She looked over at a picture of everyone.

"_I miss him so much_"

She could fill the tears falling down her face, she closed her eyes and tried to remember him.

**REMEMBERING**

"Hey Kagome wait up" a Hanyou said.

"What Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"I'm leaving" Inuyasha said.

"Leaving" Kagome said.

"I'll be back" Inuyasha said, "my mom is really sick and she needs me".

"Ok" Kagome said.

**END**

Kagome looked up at the picture and said

"You said you will be back, but when Sesshomaru told me that your mom past a way. I was hoping you will be back, but you never came back".

Kagome finally fell asleep.

**DREAM**

"Kagome marry me" a demon said.

"Yes" Kagome said.

Skipped a few months

"You're what" he said, "that's not my child".

"Yes, She is" Kagome said.

Skipped a few months

"Kagome he asked me" Sango said.

**END OF DREAM**

Kagome sat there crying.

"I was here when everyone got married, and had their first kids. That was all in five years.

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter.

_Chapter Two: No one there_


	2. Chapter 02

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimers: I do now own Inuyasha, but Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Kogo, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Kagome keeps getting phone calls, but when she answers it there is no one there.

* * *

**

**An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?**

**BY: Yami Yugi Girl

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: No One There_

The next morning, Kagome went downstairs to fix her and her daughter some breakfast, before she went to work. Ina came running down the stairs.

"No running in the house" Kagome said.

"Sorry Mommy" Ina said.

"Come to the table" Kagome said.

"Mommy" Ina said, "Am I going to the day care center today".

"Yes" Kagome said as she put a plate of in front of her daughter.

"Mommy do I have to go" Ina said.

"Yes" Kagome said, "now eat".

Kagome was just about to sit down when the phone rang, she went to get it.

"Hello" Kagome said.

Nobody answered

"This is Kagome Higurashi"

Still nobody answered

Kagome hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Ready" Kagome said as she walked over to her daughter.

"Yes" Ina said.

Kagome and Ina walked down the street towards the day care center, where Ina played until she went to school. Kagome and Ina walked into the doors. The lady at the desk looked up and said,

"Sign in"

"I'm here to drop of my daughter" Kagome said.

"Name" she said.

"Higurashi, InaYiasha" Kagome said.

"Go in" she said.

"Bye Mommy" Ina said.

"Bye Ina" Kagome said.

Just as Kagome walked out of the doors her cell phone rang.

"Hello" Kagome said.

"Kagome" the person said.

"Inuyasha is that you" Kagome said.

The other end went silent

"Inuyasha, please come back" Kagome said.

She heard the phone click

"_He hung up on me_"

Kagome walked about a block from where she worked.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, in my note book each chapter has 40 lines so it is all the same when I type it.

_Chapter Three: Family_


	3. Chapter 03

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimers: I do now own Inuyasha, but Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Kogo, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Souta calls to tell his sister that he is going to be a father, Inuyasha is mad at himself, and he comes home.

* * *

**

**An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?**

**BY: Yami Yugi Girl

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Family_

Kagome walked about a block from where she worked. She walked in and her cell phone rang again, when she looked at it this time it was her brother.

"Hey sis" Souta said.

"Hey" Kagome said, "what's up".

"Oh nothing" Souta said, "you sound sad".

"I'm worried that's all" Kagome said, "and I heard Inuyasha's voice".

"What, When" Souta said.

"About fifteen minutes ago" Kagome said.

"What did he say" Souta said.

"My name" Kagome said, "so why did you call".

"Oh to tell ya that I am going to be a father" Souta said.

"You mean it" Kagome said, "I'm going to be an aunt".

"Yep" Souta said, "three days after Ina's birthday".

"Wow" Kagome said.

"Better get going" Souta said, "bye".

"Bye" Kagome said.

Kagome walked over to her desk and sat down. She looked at a picture of her and Ina, she couldn't help but smile.

"_She reminds me of him_"

**AT INUYASHA**

Inuyasha was sitting on a park bench watching everyone go by.

"_Why did I say her name? I thought she would have forgotten me by now. I wonder if everyone else had_"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought about everyone.

"_Maybe I should go home, Kagome wants me to, but if I go everyone will be mad at me for leaving_"

**DREAMING**

"Inuyasha" a woman said.

"Mom" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, my son" she said, "You need to go home. Kagome needs you now more than ever.

"Why" Inuyasha said, "she hates me".

"No, she misses you" she said, "she cries for you".

**END OF DREAM**

"I'm coming home Kagome" Inuyasha said out loud.

He got off the park bench and started walking towards Kyoto, where he knew Kagome lived.

"_I hope she doesn't hate me, but I need to go home. She needs me, I need her_".

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter

_Chapter four: I'm Home_


	4. Chapter 04

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimers: I do now own Inuyasha, but Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Kogo, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Inuyasha comes home, Ina fathers comes back, Inuyasha sees Ina for the fist time

* * *

**

**An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?**

**BY: Yami Yugi Girl

* * *

**

_Chapter Four: I'm Home_

By the time Inuyasha came into Kyoto it was dark. Kagome was getting off work. Inuyasha saw her walk out of a building.

"_Kagome_" he said to himself.

He decided to follow her, Kagome stooped outside a small building; he watched her go in and come back out with a small child sleeping on her shoulder. He followed her to her house. Kagome opened her front door and walked in.

She went upstairs to her daughters' bed room, not knowing she was being followed. As she laid Ina down she said,

"Night sweetheart"

She walked out and went down stairs. Inuyasha just sat there and watch Kagome's house, until he some thing.

Kagome opened the front the door and started screaming.

"Where is my child" the demon said.

"She's not here" Kagome said, "Inuyasha help".

"Don't say that half-breeds name" he said.

He raised his hand, just as he was about to hit her, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to her and grabs the demon by the arm.

"Don't you ever hit her" Inuyasha said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do" the demon said.

"I am" Inuyasha said.

"I will be back" he said.

Kagome didn't even open her eyes to see what happened.

"Kagome open your eyes" Inuyasha said.

Kagome opened her eyes; it took her a minute to realize who she was seeing.

"Inuyasha" she said slowly.

"Yes" he said as he covered his ears.

Kagome looked up the stairs and realized that her daughter was screaming.

"Ina" Kagome said as she ran up the stairs.

She ran to into her daughters' room, to see her sitting on the floor.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"Ina" Kagome said as she picked her up.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, as she saw Kagome come downstairs with the same child he saw with her before, "is everything all right".

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said,

"Inuyasha this is my daughter Ina".

* * *

**Thought: **_I wonder if I had a question and answer, would my reviewers like that: hmmm they could ask about any of my stories. _**End of thought**

I hoped you liked that chapter

_Chapter five: Talking_


	5. Chapter 05

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimers: I do now own Inuyasha, but Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Kogo, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Kagome tells what happened with in the five years that he has been gone.

* * *

**

**An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?**

**BY: Yami Yugi Girl

* * *

**

_Chapter Five: Talking_

Kagome look at Inuyasha and said,

"Inuyasha this is my daughter Ina".

She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"I will be right back" Kagome said, "take seats make and yourself at home".

Kagome took her daughter into the kitchen.

"Mommy" Ina said, "There was a man at my window".

"What" Kagome said, as she handed her daughter a drink, then picked her up.

When Kagome walked back into the kitchen and into the living room, Inuyasha was sitting on the couch. Just as Kagome sat down the phone rang, so she reached over and picked it up.

"Hey sis" Souta said.

"Hey" Kagome said.

"I can't go with you and Ina" he said.

"Why" she said.

"You know when I told you that I'm going to be a dad" Souta said.

"Yes" Kagome said, "but Ina's birthday is not for another five months".

"I know" Souta said, "I still don't want to leave her".

"Souta" Kagome said.

"Talk to you later" Souta said.

"Bye" Kagome said as she put the phone down.

Ina fell asleep in her moms' arm, Kagome reached for a blanket to cover her up.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Hmmm" Kagome said as she picked her daughter up and walked over to the other couch.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said, "for leaving and not coming back, and after five years I showed back up".

"I know" Kagome said as she sat back down next to Inuyasha.

"What has happened all these years" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked over at the sleeping child on the couch; she started to think about what she was going to say.

"Ok" Kagome said, as she reached over and picked up the pictures.

"Wow! Everybody has change" he said.

"Sango and Miroku have been married for almost five years" Kagome said, "the little girl Miroku is holding is four now, but this was taken when she was three. That was about a years ago, her name is Sana".

"I would have never thought they would get married" Inuyasha said.

"This was taken at Souta's and Lindsey's wedding" Kagome said, "there's Kohaku, Rin and their three months old twins Kahaka and Rina. There's Kouga, Ayame and their three year old son Kogo. Ayame was pregnant at the time. There's Sesshomaru, me, Ina. The two wedding people. Ina has been to a wedding since she was one".

* * *

Hoped you liked it:

_Chapter six: What am I going to do?

* * *

_

**Questions and Answers**

**NONE**


	6. Chapter 06

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimers: I do now own Inuyasha, but Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Kogo, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Kagome tells what happened with in the five years that he has been gone.

* * *

**

**An Inuyasha Story: Where have you been?**

**BY: Yami Yugi Girl

* * *

**

_Chapter Six: What am I going to do?_

Inuyasha looked at the picture then back at Kagome.

"Oh there's Shippo, Kirara, Keade" Kagome said, "my mom and grandpa".

"What about her father" Inuyasha said.

"He left us a long time ago" Kagome said.

"Why" Inuyasha said.

"We got married about six months after you disappeared" Kagome said, "When I told him I was pregnant, he said that no half-breed child is any demons child".

"She's half demon" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Kagome said, "half dog demon, don't think that Sesshomaru is her father, because he's not".

"What's her full name" Inuyasha said, "if you don't mind me asking?

"InaYiasha" Kagome said, "I named her after you".

"Kagome leaned forward and tried so hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha smelled the tears and leaned forward. He put his hand on her back.

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha said, "I tried to call you about a hundred times".

"I don't know what to do" Kagome said, "I am taking Ina to my mom's. Souta was supposed to come with me, but he doesn't want to leave Lindsey".

"Why" Inuyasha said, "doesn't he want to leave Lindsey"?

"She is five months pregnant" Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping child on the couch.

"Kagome" he said, "do you think I could come".

"Would you" Kagome said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he gave her a hug.

Kagome cried on his shoulder for a long time. She had fell asleep, Inuyasha laid her head on his lap and watch her sleep. Every once in while the child on the couch made a noise.

"_I'm staying and not letting anything happen you two_"

The next morning when Kagome woke up, she thought it was all a dream.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said.

"Breakfast is ready" Ina said as she ran into the kitchen.

"InaYiasha" Kagome said as she walked got up and walked into the kitchen, "what have I told you about running in the house".

"Morning Kagome" Inuyasha said as he put the plates on the table.

"Morning" Kagome said.

* * *

Hoped you like it? **REVIEWS REVIEWS I WANT REVIEWS**

_Chapter seven: A Day with Inuyasha_

**

* * *

**

**Questions and Answers**

**NONE**


	7. Chapter 07

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, Sorry I haven't updated dated in two weeks**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine**

**

* * *

**

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: Ina spends the day with Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

_**An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been**_

**_By: Yami Yugi Girl_ **

* * *

_Chapter Seven: A Day with Inuyasha_

Inuyasha handed Kagome a plate with food on it. Kagome watched her daughter eat.

"Mommy" Ina said, "Do I have to go to that day care place today".

"Yes" Kagome said as she started to eat.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm" Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha said, "There's a chair in the closet".

"Thanks" Inuyasha said, "I could watch her today".

"Would you" Kagome said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he began to eat.

While Ina was upstairs playing, Kagome wrote down her work number and a list of rules.

"Mommy" Ina yelled downstairs.

"What sweetie" Kagome said.

"Can I play with Sana today" Ina said.

"When I get home" Kagome said, "now you listen to Inuyasha and be a good girl".

"Ok Mommy" Ina said.

Kagome turned to go, when she looked over at Inuyasha and said,

"Don't let her run through the house, and please don't let her go outside by herself"

"Alright" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha went upstairs to see if he could find Ina. He found her playing with her dolls.

"Hey" Inuyasha said, "you want to help me clean the kitchen".

"Yes" Ina said as she jumped up.

Inuyasha and Ina cleaned the kitchen, and then they went to the store. He did not let her out of his site all day.

"UNCLE SOUTA" Ina screamed.

"Ina" Souta said as he picked her up.

Inuyasha turned around to see Ina gone.

"Ina" Inuyasha said, "Where are you".

"Looking for her" Souta said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said.

Souta put Ina back in the cart. Inuyasha walked to the check out line, Souta walked with them.

"Uncle Souta" Ina said.

"What" Souta said?

"Were making Mommy a surprise" Ina said.

"You are" Souta said, "nice seeing you again Inuyasha".

They walked out of the store and headed home to make dinner for Kagome.

* * *

Hoped you liked it: REVIEW REVIEW please review

_Chapter eight: A Surprise for Kagome_


	8. Chapter 08

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

CHAPTER SUMMERY: Kagome comes home to a surprise

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Eight: A Surprise for Kagome_

Ina couldn't wait for her mom to come home.

"Inuyasha help" Ina screamed.

Inuyasha went running into the living room. He couldn't help but laugh at the little girl under the table.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha said as he picked the girl up.

"Spider" Ina said as she pointed on the floor.

"Where's a spider" Inuyasha said.

"There" Ina said.

Inuyasha put Ina down so he could get the spider. Ina say on the couch watching him pick up the spider. Inuyasha went over to the window and put the spider outside.

"The spider is gone" Inuyasha said as he sat down by Ina.

"Will mommy like her surprise" Ina said.

"I hope so" Inuyasha said.

Just as he said that Kagome walked into the house.

"Mommy" Ina said as she ran over to her.

"Ina no running in the house" Kagome said as she hugged her daughter.

"Sorry mommy" Ina said.

"Mmmm something smells good" Kagome said as she walked into the living room.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"How was she" Kagome said as she sat down.

"She was a good girl" Inuyasha said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Ina followed him into the kitchen.

"Are we going to give mommy her surprise now" Ina said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said, "here you carry this, I will carry this".

Ina walked out of the kitchen, Inuyasha wasn't far behind her. She gave her mom the card and Inuyasha gave her the food.

"Is this all for me" Kagome said as she took the stuff.

"Yep" Ina said as she walked upstairs.

Kagome opened the card and read it:

_For a special person._

_Kagome you are and wonderful person and a_

_Good mother, I still love you_

_Inuyasha_

_Love you Mommy_

_InaYiasha_

Ina came back downstairs with a brush and her hair band.

"Thank you, you two" Kagome said as she put Ina's hair up for the night.

Hope you liked it

INA: Please Review it

YAMI YUGI GIRL: Yes Please

_Chapter nine: Sango_


	9. Chapter 09

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

CHAPTER SUMMERY: This chapter took me for ever to come up with a chapter name: Sango and Sana comes for a visit and Sango is surprised to see Inuyasha again.

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Nine: Sango_

The morning after Kagome came home to the the surprised that her daughter and Inuyasha gave her.

"MOMMY" Ina screamed

"What" Kagome said?

"SPIDER" Ina yelled.

"I'm coming" Kagome said as she got off the couch.

Kagome walked upstairs to Ina's bedroom. She found her daughter sitting on her bed.

"Where's the spider" Kagome said.

"There" Ina pointed.

Kagome picked up the spider and put it outside. Ina jumped off her bed and walked downstairs.

Inuyasha walked into the living room just as Kagome came downstairs.

"Mommy" Ina, "there's somebody at the door".

Kagome went to the front door and said,

"Who is it"?

"Sango" she said, "who else".

Kagome opened the front door and let Sango and Sana in.

"Aunt Sango" Ina said, "hi Sana".

Kagome and Sango walked into the living room.

"Girls why don't you go into the play room" Kagome said.

"Ok" they said.

Ina and Sana went to the playroom, as they walked to the playroom they walked by Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha, Aunt Sango is here" Ina said as she disappeared into the playroom,

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Was that Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Yep" Kagome said, "what".

"Where's the towels" Inuyasha said.

"Closet outside your room" Kagome said, "Come out her".

"Be there in a sec" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Hi Sango" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter ten: The Letter_


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

CHAPTER SUMMERY: a threatening letter comes to Kagome from Ina's father. What will Kagome do?

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Nine: The Letter_

Inuyasha looked over at Sango then back down.

"I heard you and Miroku got married" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Sango said, "We've missed you".

"I know" Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Where are you going" Kagome said.

"To check on Ina" Inuyasha said.

"Would you check on Sana for me" Sango said.

"Sure" Inuyasha said.

Kagome heard the mail slot open then closed, she got up and went to get the mail. Sango heard Kagome say:

"Bill, bill, bill, letter from Mom, letter from".

"Kagome is everything alright" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the play room.

"No" Kagome said as she handed him the letter.

They walked into the living room, and sat down. Kagome open the letter form her Mom, the bills. While Inuyasha opened the letter Kagome handed to him. He read the letter to himself, and then he handed it to Kagome. She read it:

_Dear Kagome,_

_You lied to me the other night. I saw my_

_child. No demon will that child nor will a_

_human. That half-breed child will be dead before_

_she is six; I will make sure of it. Oh! and one more _

_thing, that half-breed that is staying with you_

_better LEAVE or I will kill you to._

_Love DeKio Dog Demon_

Kagome dropped the letter and tried not to cry. Sango picked up the letter and read it.

"We all love her, and so dose Shippo and Sesshomaru" Sango said.

Inuyasha went to check on the girls to make sure they were safe. When he came back he saw Kagome crying. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"What am I going to do" she said.

"Take her to your Mom's a little early" Inuyasha said.

"When were you leaving" Sango said.

"The week before her birthday" Kagome said.

Inuyasha thought of a great idea.

"We'll leave when she is human" he said.

"In three days" Kagome said, "the new moon".

"Sana" Sango said, "time to go".

"Ok Mommy" Sana said.

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter eleven: Getting Ready_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

CHAPTER SUMMERY: Kagome, Ina and Inuyasha get ready to Tokyo

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Eleven: Getting Ready_

Kagome said goodbye to Sango as they walked out of the front door.

"Hey Kagome" Sango said.

"Hmm" Kagome said as she looked up.

"You're an aunt again" Sango said.

"To Souta" Kagome said.

"No me" Sango said as she grabbed Sana's hand, "Lindsey's pregnant".

"Yep" Kagome said, "due three days after Ina's birthday. Congratulation, tell Miroku I said hi".

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome to see if she needed him to do anything. Kagome didn't know what to say. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ina walked out off the playroom and over to her Mom.

Inuyasha picked up Ina and sits her on his lap. She had no idea what was going on. Kagome knew that her daughter was sitting there so she tried not to cry.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What sweetheart" Kagome said.

"I'm hungry" Ina said.

Inuyasha stood up still holding Ina.

"I'll get her something to eat" he said, "you go and get ready to leave".

"Are you sure" Kagome said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen.

Kagome went upstairs to pack hers and Ina's suit cases so they could leave in three days. She went over to Ina's dresser and picked out her favorite outfits. She looked at a picture of Sesshomaru holding Ina when she was a baby.

"_I need to make an outfit like that again_".

"Mommy" Ina yelled.

"Up here" Kagome said.

She looked over at Ina's bedroom door and saw Inuyasha and Ina. She picked up the picture and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Uncle Sesshomaru" Ina said.

"You are going to stay with him" Kagome said.

"Why not Grandma" Ina said.

"You will also be with her" Kagome said as she went into her room to pack her things.

Inuyasha followed Kagome into her room. Ina had fallen asleep on Inuyasha shoulder, but she didn't want to put her down. He know if he had her she would be safe from harm.

HOPED YA LIKED IT

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW

_Chapter twelve: The New Moon, to the Train Station_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

CHAPTER SUMMERY: Inuyasha and Ina turn human and they head to the train station and get on the train.

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Twelve: The New Moon, to the Train Station_

One the morning of the new moon, Kagome was checking to make sure they had everything. Inuyasha had been upstairs with Ina to keep an eye on here. Kagome called work to tell them that she will be back on Monday. By the time Kagome had everything finished it was getting dark.

"InaYiasha" Kagome yelled upstairs.

"What Mommy" Ina said.

"Time to go" she said.

Ina picked up her bear that she had gotten from Sesshomaru when she was little. Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on his bed holding his sword. Kagome turned around to see a little black haired girl staring at her.

"Hi Mommy" Ina said.

"Hi baby" Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood up and went to the front door. He picked up their things. Kagome picked up Ina and followed Inuyasha out the door.

They walked about half a block to the train station. Kagome handed their tickets to the person in the ticket booth. Then they walked inside. Ina looked around and saw a lot of people, Kagome could fell her daughter squeeze her bear.

"It's all right" Kagome whispered as they walked over to their train.

Inuyasha walked in and found an empty booth for them to sit in. soon as Inuyasha put the stuff he was caring down, Ina jumped into his arms.

Kagome reached into Ina's bag and pulled out her blanket and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha covered Ina up and looked out the window.

"_I'm so glad to be home_"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Hmm" he said.

"She's asleep" Kagome said as she took Ina and laid her down on the other side of the booth.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and said,

"I've missed holding you".

"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she watched her daughter sleep.

They felt the train start moving. Kagome didn't know what to say as the train went on. Inuyasha noticed that she was watching her daughter.

"I love you to Kagome"

­­­­­­­­­

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter thirteen: Entering Tokyo_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

CHAPTER SUMMERY: Inuyasha asks Kagome about Ina's father, they enter Tokyo and meet Sesshomaru at the train station.

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Thirteen: Entering Tokyo_

Kagome laid down in Inuyasha's lap. He took the top part of his kimono off and covered up Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "Can I ask you a question".

"Sure" Kagome said.

"Ina's father" Inuyasha said.

"What about him" Kagome said.

"Has she ever asked about him" Inuyasha said.

"No" Kagome said, "and I am grateful for that".

Kagome watched as the sun came up and Inuyasha and Ina changed back into their old self's. Inuyasha had fallen asleep sitting up. Kagome was afraid that if she fell asleep something would happen to her daughter. Kagome sat up when she saw the town, she go up yo wake her daughter up. She felt Inuyasha grab her arm and shook his head. Inuyasha and Kagome felt the train come to a stop.

Inuyasha picked up Ina and Kagome's bag, while Kagome carried Ina's bag. They walked off the train and into the station.

"Kagome" a tall demon said.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she handed him the bag that she was caring.

"Where's Ina" he said.

"I've got her" Inuyasha said as he walked up to them.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the bag from him.

They followed Sesshomaru out to the car. He put the luggage into the trunk. Inuyasha sat in the back seat with Ina, and Kagome sat up in the front.

"Mommy" Ina said, "Where are we".

"On our way to Grandma's house" Kagome said.

"Hey girl" Sesshomaru said.

"Uncle Sesshomaru" Ina said as she sat up in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha put her in the seat next to him and buckled her up.

"Hi Inuyasha" Ina said.

"Hi" Inuyasha said as he looked out the window.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said as she turned around.

"I'm hungry" Ina said.

Sesshomaru went to the nearest fast food joint and got everyone a sausage and bisect and orange juice. Then they went on their way to the Higurashi Shrine, where Kagome's Mom and Grandpa where waiting for them.

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter fourteen: Settling In Part I_


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Two parts: part one of two: Kagome is home at last

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Settling Part I_

Sesshomaru pulled into the drive way. Inuyasha notice a small house on the other side of the well house. Kagome looked over to the main house a noticed a small girl sitting there. Sesshomaru honked the horn making everyone jump. He parked the car and everyone got out.

"GRANDMA" Ina yelled, "I'M HERE".

"Ina" Kagome said still staring at the small child.

Inuyasha grabbed the bag and started walking towards the house. Sesshomaru walked over and picked up the small girl them walked into the house. Kagome grabbed Ina's hand and walked in, Inuyasha followed them.

"GRANDMA" Ina yelled in the house.

InaYiasha Merie" Kagome said.

"Sorry Mommy" Ina said.

"Did I hear somebody" a woman said from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom" Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kagome and Inuyasha had just come downstairs when she walked in.

"Hi mom" Kagome said.

"Hi" Inuyasha said.

"Hi sweetheart" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Inuyasha".

Inuyasha turned and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. Ina turned around when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Mommy" Ina said, "Where did Inuyasha go".

"Outside" Kagome said as she sat down.

"ca I go outside" Ina said, "Please".

"Alright" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru walked into the house just as Ina was going out.

"Hi Ina" Sesshomaru said.

"Hi Uncle Sesshomaru" Ina said, "hi".

Ina went over to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Inuyasha" she said.

"Hi Ina" he said.

"Can I sit wif you" Ina said

"Yes" he said as she lifted her up into his lap.

Kagome was standing at the door watching the two outside.

"Those two are inseparable" Kagome said.

"Who" Sesshomaru said as he out the little girl down.

"Ina and Inuyasha" Kagome said, "who's that".

* * *

Hoped you liked it: because I'm back

Please Review

_Chapter fifteen: Settling In Part II_


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Two parts: part two of two: Kagome is home at last

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Settling Part II_

**Last Time:**

Kagome was standing at the door watching the two outside.

"Those two are inseparable" Kagome said.

"Who" Sesshomaru said as he out the little girl down.

"Ina and Inuyasha" Kagome said, "who's that".

**Now:**

Sesshomaru looked down then back up at Kagome; he started to think about what he was going to say.

"This is my … daughter" Sesshomaru said.

"When did this happen" Kagome said.

"About three years ago" Sesshomaru said, "her mother didn't want her".

"Dose she have demon in her" Kagome said.

"All little" Sesshomaru said, "she has the hearing and she knows when I'm coming. Her hair has a little silver streak in, but it's mostly red."

"So she is not your full blood daughter" Kagome said.

"No, I was a friend of her mothers" Sesshomaru said, "her father has either wolf or dog demon. I can't really tell. I wish I could tell so I could find him and tell him that he needs to pay up on child support. Her mother helps me when I need her to and she even doses it now. She doesn't want her because of the demon blood that runs threw her. Kay has a little brother, but she never meets him. I think his father has something to so wit it"

**Over at Inuyasha**

Inuyasha look over at the well house, when a cat walked up to them.

"Buyo" Ina said.

MEOW

Inuyasha picked up Buyo so Ina could hold him. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the two in his lap.

"Buyo" Ina said, "Buyo come back".

MEOW

Inuyasha stood up still holding Ina. He walked towards the house. Kagome and Sesshomaru had gone back into the living room. When the walked into the house they could smell dinner.

"Mommy" Ina said she walked into the living room.

"What" Kagome said as Inuyasha sat down besides her.

"I played wif Buoy" Ina said.

Sesshomaru looked over at the clock and said,

"It's time for us to go".

"Ok" Inuyasha said, "See ya".

"Bye" Ina said as she climb into her moms lap.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter sixteen: Seeing an Old Friend_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

****CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Two parts: part two of two: Kagome is home at last

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Seeing an Old Friend_

The next morning Kagome was sitting outside watching the birds. When a young man about the age of seventeen came running over to her. It took her about a minute to realize who he was.

"It's been a while" Kagome said as she stood up and hugged him.

"It has" he said.

"How's Keade doing" Kagome said

"She's doing alright" he said.

**Inside**

Ina was walking around the house looking for her mom.

"Inuyasha where's Mommy" Ina said.

"Outside" he said.

"Will you come outside wif me" Ina said, "Please".

"Alright" he said.

**Outside**

Kagome looked over towards the door and saw Inuyasha and Ina coming.

"Hello Inuyasha" the young man said.

"Hello Shippo" Inuyasha.

"Hi Uncle Shippo" Ina said as she ran over to him.

"Hi Ina" Shippo said.

Kagome sat back down and Ina sat in her lap. Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree and looked down at the young down at the young fox demon.

"So Shippo" Inuyasha said, "You've grown a lot since I last saw you".

"You bet I have" Shippo said, "I seen you came back".

"I had to" Inuyasha said as he looked down.

Ina decided that she wanted to be with Inuyasha, so she walked over to the base of the tree and looked up. Inuyasha jumped down and picked up Ina, and jumped back into the tree.

"Mommy" Ina said, "look at me".

"I see you" Kagome said.

Shippo watched Inuyasha play with Ina.

"Hey Kagome" he said.

"Mm" Kagome said as she continue to watch the two in the tree.

"He seems to have attached himself to Ina" Shippo said.

"No, you mean Ina has" Kagome said.

"Hey, Uncle Shippo" Ina said as she looked down at him.

"What" he said.

"I'm wif Inuyasha" Ina said.

"Ina, it's with not wif" Kagome corrected her.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter seventeen: A Day Out_


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey are mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Kagome and Inuyasha spend the day out with Ina and Kay

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: A Day Out_

The next morning Kagome decided to go out and visit her old high school. Inuyasha decided at the last moment to come with her. So Kagome packed a lunch for the three of them, as they started out the door Sesshomaru walked up the path holding his daughter.

"Morning" Kagome said as she shut the door.

"Can I ask you something" Sesshomaru said.

"Sure" Kagome said.

"I have to run an errand" he said, "Can you watch Kay for a while".

"Sure" Kagome said, "But I probably won't be back until later this afternoon".

"That's fine" Sesshomaru sad, as he handed Kay to Kagome.

"Dada" Kay started to cry.

"You're alright" Kagome said.

So Kagome went back into the house and packed another lunch and grabbed the stroller. Inuyasha walked in to see if he could find Kagome.

"You ready" Inuyasha said.

"I am now" Kagome said as she Kay into the stroller.

Inuyasha grabbed Ina's hand and Kagome pushed the stroller, they headed towards the high school. Kagome didn't realize that everything had change a bit. When she spotted the high school, they walked towards it.

Inuyasha looked over at a group of kids talking about something.

"I remember when all of us used to stand there" Inuyasha said.

"Yep" Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned around to see if the old park was still there".

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"What" Kagome said?

"Remember when I asked you to my girl friend" Inuyasha said.

"Yah" Kagome said, "It was on those swings".

Ina looked over at the building and all the kids that were standing by it.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What" Kagome said?

"I'm scared" Ina said.

Inuyasha reached down at picked up Ina.

"Hey" Kagome said, "I have an idea".

"What" Inuyasha said as he held Ina.

"Let's head over to the park for lunch" Kagome said.

"Good idea" Inuyasha said, "then they could play for a while".

So they walked over to the park to have lunch.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter eighteen: Lunch at the Park_


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** they have lunch at the park, when they come home Kagome fells really tired.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Lunch at the Park_

Inuyasha looked for an empty table so the could sit at it.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What sweetheart" Kagome said as she took Kay out of the stroller.

"Are we eating" she said

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he help Kagome pass the food out.

As they ate Kagome couldn't stop thing about the first time her and Inuyasha meet, and everything that happened at this park.

"_I fell of the swing and he came to my rescue. He asked me to be his girlfriend, at the same swing that I fell off of_"

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said.

"Can I go play" Ina said, "please"?

"Yes" Kagome said, "stay where I can see you".

"K" Ina said.

Inuyasha stood up and walked around the table. Kagome helped Kay down so she could go and play with Ina. Ina held Kay's and walked over to the slide. Inuyasha watched Ina play with Kay.

"You know she would make a good big sister" Inuyasha said.

"I know" Kagome said, "hey what is that post to mean".

"Nothing" Inuyasha said as he continued to watch them play.

"Inuyasha I know you're up to something" Kagome said as she laid her head on the table.

"No" Inuyasha said as he laid his hand on her back. "I was just saying she would make a good big sister".

Inuyasha and Kagome decided that it was time to go.

"Ina Kay time to go" Kagome said.

"Ok" they said as the walked over to them.

Kagome put Kay in the stroller and Inuyasha picked up Ina. They headed towards the shrine. Kagome looked down at the child in the stroller and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said.

"Are we going home" Ina said as she lifted her head off of Inuyasha shoulder.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Hmmm" Kagome said.

"Are you alright" Inuyasha said.

"I'm alright" Kagome said, "just tired that's all".

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter nineteen: Sickness_


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year olddaughter****.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Kagome gets really really sick.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Sickness_

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was waiting for them. He walked over to them and took the stroller from Kagome.

"She must have had a good time" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he put Ina down.

"We played on the slide" Ina said.

"I'm going to take her in and put her to bed" Sesshomaru said.

The next thing Sesshomaru noticed was Kagome falling on her knees.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he pointed at Kagome.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha said as he caught her before, she completely to the ground.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran into the house. Sesshomaru unhooked Kay and picked up Ina and carried them into the house. Inuyasha went upstairs to Kagome's room and laid her on the bed.

**Downstairs**

"Grandma" Ina yelled, "I'm back".

"Ina I don't think you're supposed to yelling in the house" Sesshomaru said.

"No, she's not" Mrs. Higurashi said, "where's Kagome".

**Upstairs**

"Kagome can you hear me" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha got up and ran downstairs.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Something is with Kagome" he said as he spotted Ina.

"What do you mean" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Dhe won't answer me" Inuyasha said, "she collapsed outside the shrine".

"I'm going upstairs" she said, "Sesshomaru watch Ina".

Before she could say anything to Inuyasha he ran back upstairs.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"What's wrong with her" Inuyasha said.

Kagome's mom walked over to her daughter. She put her hand on her forehead.

"She running a fever" she said.

"What" Inuyasha said?

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said, "in the closet just outside her room is some blankets. Get me some".

"What about her fever" Inuyasha said.

"Bathroom, under the sink" Mrs. Higurashi said, "wet a wash cloth. Cold water".

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter twenty: The Storm Part I_


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old d****aughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** This is Part One of Three: A Storm sets in, the electricity goes out. How will they keep Kagome warm?

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: The Storm Part I_

Inuyasha ran out of the room to get more blankets and a cold washcloth.

**Downstairs**

"Uncle Sesshomaru" Ina said.

"What" Sesshomaru said?

"What's wrong with Mommy" Ina said.

"Don't know sweetie" Sesshomaru said.

**Upstairs**

Inuyasha had walked back in with the washcloth and blankets. He handed them to Kagome's mom. She wrapped the blankets around her daughter, while Inuyasha put the washcloth on her forehead.

"There's a storm coming" Inuyasha said,

"How can you tell" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"INUYASHA" Ina screamed

"That" he said as she walked out of the room.

He walked downstairs, as soon as he hit the bottom step a small girl jumped into his arms. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"Is Kagome alright" Sesshomaru said.

"No" Inuyasha said, "she's running a fever:

"Sesshomaru" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the living room.

"Yes" he said.

"You and Kay can stay in the extra room" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Where's Inuyasha sleeping" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm keeping an eye on Kagome" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked and walked over to the window.

"Daddy" Kay screamed.

He walked back over to the couch where Kay and had been lying. Inuyasha stood up still holding the child.

"_She looks so much like me when I was small_" he said to himself.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he watched him walk out of the room.

"I think he is worried about Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down, "so am I".

They watched the storm get worse and worse. Everyone sat there wondering if Kagome will get better.

**Upstairs**

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "please get better".

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter twenty-one: The Storm Part II_


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old ****daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** This is Part Two of Three: A Storm sets in, the electricity goes out. How will they keep Kagome warm?

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One: The Storm Part II_

**Last Time**

They watched the storm get worse and worse. Everyone sat there wondering if Kagome will get better.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "please get better".

**Now**

They sky went from light to dark in the matter of seconds. Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome, everyone once in a while he would look down at the child sleeping in his arms. Nobody knew what was going threw Inuyasha's head.

**Outside**

Raining harder and harder

**Inside**

**Downstairs**

Kay was sitting in her Dad's lap watching it rain

"Its waining Daddy" Kay said.

"I see" Sesshomaru said.

It started thundering, Mrs. Higurashi hoed that the power would not go out.

**Upstairs**

Inuyasha felt the child he was holding shiver, he could here the thunder outside.

"Hey it's alright" he whispered.

"Mmmmm" Kagome moaned.

"Kagome" he said.

Inuyasha laid Ina down and got up ands walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome" he said.

"Ina" she said slowly.

"She fine" Inuyasha said.

"In…u...ya…sha" she said, "I'm co...ld".

Inuyasha ran out in the hallway to get more blankets, when the thunderclap and Ina screamed. He grabbed the blankets and ran back in. he covered Kagome up and then picked up Ina.

"Mommy" Ina cried.

"Shhh" Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha is here".

He stood up and would over to Kagome and said,

"I'll be right back".

He walked downstairs with Ina.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, "we heard Ina screaming".

"It's the thunder" Inuyasha said, "she's scared of it".

Kagome's Mom walked into the room, and saw Inuyasha standing there

"How is she" she said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it,

Please Review

_Chapter twenty-two: The Storm Part III_


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** This is Part Three of Three: A Storm sets in, the electricity goes out. How will they keep Kagome warm?

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Storm Part III_

**Last Time**

Kagome's Mom walked into the room, and saw Inuyasha standing.

"How is she" she said.

**Now**

Inuyasha sat down and tried to comfort the child he holding.

"She's still out" Inuyasha said, "She worried about Ina".

"How can you tell" Sesshomaru said.

"She called out her name" Inuyasha said.

Just as Inuyasha had finally got Ina calmed down, the lights went out. Inuyasha first reaction was to keep Ina calm. Mrs. Higurashi felt for some flashlights so she could light some candles.

"Hey Inuyasha" he heard someone said from his left.

"What: Inuyasha said just as Mrs. Higurashi came back in.

"Let me see her" Sesshomaru said, "and you go and check on Kagome".

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I need to call her work and tell them that she is sick".

She hands Inuyasha the flashlight as he walks past her.

"_Kagome please get better_"

Inuyasha ran up the stairs to Kagome's room.

**Upstairs**

He walked in making sure the flashlight did not shine in her eyes. He could tell the she was shivering, so he went over out to the closet to get more blankets, he found two. Inuyasha could here everyone downstairs getting ready for bed. When he turned around to walk back in, he saw that Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi were walking up the stairs.

"Inuyasha she's going to sleep with me" Mrs. Higurashi said, "how is she".

"Not so good" Inuyasha said as he kissed Ina", Night".

"Night Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said.

"Night" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha walked back in, to cover up Kagome and to keep an eye on her.

"Inu…ya…sha" she said slowly

"I'm here Kagome" Inuyasha said as he sat down beside her.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter twenty-three: Making it threw the night_


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** with the power out, and Kagome running a fever: Inuyasha needs to keep Kagome warm.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Making It Threw the Night_

As the night went on the storm decided to die down. Inuyasha had to Kagome warm by using his own body heat. After awhile he fell asleep.

**Dream**

"Kagome"

"What Inuyasha"

"I know this is early but"

"But what, I know what this is about, you love Kikyo don't you"

"No, she is with Hojo"

"Ok, then what do you want".

"Ok…Ina needs a father who loves her right"

"Yes"

"Kagome Ann Higurashi, will you marry me".

Yes, yes, yes Inuyasha, I love you. Ina will be very happy".

**End of Dream**

Inuyasha woke up to the birds chirping outside.

"_The storm is over_"

"INUYASHA" Ina yelled.

"InaYiasha" he said, "don't yell your mom is still sick".

"Sorry" she said as she ran over to him.

He picked her up and walked downstairs.

"Grandma" Ina said.

"Hi sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi said, "breakfast is on the table".

"Kay grandma" as she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms.

"How is she" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Still alive if that's what you mean" Inuyasha said, "she is still very weak. I couldn't keep her body heat up".

"What do you mean" she said.

"Last night after I came back up there" Inuyasha said, she was shivering really badly. So I took one of the blankets and wrapped it around me and laid with her. I don't think she'll make it threw the night if we don't do something fast".

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said, "We have to take her to the hospital".

"They'll be able to help her" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha went back upstairs to be with Kagome. While Mrs. Higurashi called for an ambulance to take Kagome to the hospital.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please Review Please

_Chapter twenty-four: To the Hospital and Calling Sango_


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Mrs. Higurashi called for an ambulance: then she called Miroku and Sango's house.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four: To the Hospital and Calling Sango_

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and couldn't help but want to hold her again.

"Hang on Kagome" Inuyasha said, "Please hang on".

"Inuyasha" Kagome said slowly.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Where's Ina" Kagome said, "is she ok".

"Shhh" Inuyasha said, "She's fine. Ina is downstairs with Sesshomaru".

"I'm cold" Kagome said as she shivered.

"Your Mom is calling for an ambulance" Inuyasha said.

About thirty minutes later an ambulance arrived to take Kagome to the hospital. Inuyasha looked down and saw a little girl looking up at him.

"Is Mommy going to be alright" she said.

"She's going to be alright" Inuyasha said as he picked up Ina.

"I have to call her work" Mrs. Higurashi said to herself as she watched Inuyasha walk into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the phone and dial Sango's number.

**At Miroku's and Sango's house**

"Yello" a little girl said.

"Hey Sana" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Can I talk to your mom".

"K" Sana said.

Sana ran upstairs.

"Mommy" she said.

"What Sana" Miroku said.

"Where is Mommy" Sana said.

"Asleep" Miroku said, "What do you want"

"Aunt Kagome's Mom is on the phone" Sana said.

Miroku went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Yo" he said.

"You always have to say yo" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes" Miroku said, "What do you need".

"Kagome is very sick" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I need Sango to call her work and tell them that she is in the hospital".

"The hospital" Miroku said, "when".

"This morning" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I can't get a hold of Souta".

"If I see him" Miroku said, "I'll tell him that. See ya".

"Bye Miroku" Mrs. Higurashi said as he hung up the phone.

Miroku looked up Sango who was coming down the stairs. He could tell that she was thinking.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter twenty-five: Telling Souta_


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY:** Miroku gets a hold of Souta.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Telling Souta_

Sango decided to come downstairs to see who was on the phone. Miroku looked up to see his wife coming down the stairs.

"What's wrong" she said, seeing the worried look on her husband's face.

"Kagome" he said.

"Mommy" Sana said.

"She's fallen ill" Miroku said, "Her mom wants you to call her work and tell them she is in the hospital".

"How is Ina" Sango said.

"Don't know" Miroku said.

Sango walked over to the couch, Sana came over and sat down besides her Mom.

"Does Souta know" Sango said slowly.

"I have to call him" Miroku said, "She couldn't get a hold of him".

**Souta's House**

Lindsey had just sat down when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.

"Higurashi residents, Lindsey speaking" Lindsey said.

"Hey Lindsey" Miroku said, "is Souta home".

"Nope" Lindsey said, "why".

"His mom has been trying to call him all day" Miroku said, "something happened to Kagome".

"Hang on" Lindsey said, "I think he just walked in the door".

"Hey Linds" Souta said, "what's wrong".

"Something happened to Kagome" she said as she handed the phone to him.

"Who is it" he said,

"Miroku" she said.

Lindsey could tell that her husband was worried.

"Hey Miroku" Souta said.

"Kagome is in the hospital" Miroku said.

"When" Souta said.

**Miroku's and Sango's House**

Sango went into the kitchen to get the other phone, so she could call Kagome's work and tell them that she is in the hospital.

**Souta's House**

"This morning" Miroku said, "your Mom wants you to come home. Sango and Sana and I are going. I have to call and tell him.

"Count us in" Souta said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter twenty-six: Call Koga and Ayame_


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **Miroku calls Koga and Ayame to tell them about Kagome.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been _

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Calling Koga and Ayame_

Ayame was helping her son clean his room, while the baby slept.

"Kogo" Ayame said, "please pick up the that pile".

"K" Kogo said, "Mommy where are you going".

"To check on your sister" she said.

**Sango's House**

"I'll call you to let you know when I got the tickets for the train" Miroku said, "Call your Mom. Bye"

"Ok" Souta said, "Bye".

Miroku hung up the phone, then picked it back up and dialed Koga's number.

**Koga's House**

Ayame walked out o f her son's room, whn the phone rang. She waited until the answering machine went off,

**Answering Machine**

"_Hey, you've reached Koga and Ayame_

_Please leave a short message, name,_

_Number after the beep"_

_**BEEP**_

"Ayame I know your home" Miroku said, "please pick up the phone".

Ayame went into her room, and picked up the phone.

"What's so important" Ayame said.

"Its Kagome" Miroku said, "she is in the hospital".

"What" Ayame said?

"I'm buying tickets" Miroku said, "how many".

"Four" Ayame said.

"Bye" Miroku said as he hung up the phone.

**Miroku's and Sango's House**

Miroku hung the phone up and looked over at his wife. She smiled at him.

"What" he said.

"Nothing" Sango said, "how many are going".

"Nine" he said.

"Daddy" Sana said.

"Yes, Sana" Miroku said.

"Where are we going" Sana said.

"To see aunt Kagome" Sango said as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"Yah, Yah" Sana said.

Sango went upstairs to laid down again. Sana went to play outside with Kirara and the kittens.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter twenty-seven: Leaving to Tokyo_


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **everyone heads to Tokyo to see Kagome.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Leaving to Tokyo_

The next morning Miroku called the train station and order nine tickets to Tokyo. Then he called everybody and told them to be at the train station at 9:00 am to leave.

**Hospital in Tokyo**

Inuyasha was sitting outside Kagome's room holding her daughter. The doctor came out and Mrs. Higurashi stood up.

"How is she" she said.

"She's stable for now" the doctor said.

"Can we see her" Keade said.

"Yes, but a few at a time" the doctor said.

Inuyasha didn't even look up from Ina.

"I'll stay here with Ina and Kay" he said.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Keade, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and me will go first".

"If rin and Kohaku get here" Sesshomaru said, "let them know so they can come in".

"Ok" Inuyasha said.

**Train station**

Everyone arrived right on time, Miroku handed the tickets person the tickets. He looked over at Souta and asked,

"Do you have a cell phone"?

"Sure" Souta said, "Here".

Miroku dialed Sesshomaru's cell phone.

**Hospital in Tokyo**

The first four walked into the room, Sesshomaru just sat down when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at it and noticed it said Souta. He walked out of the room.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha said.

"Cell phone" Sesshomaru said as he answered it, "hello".

"Hey Sesshomaru" Miroku said, "We need you to pick us up tonight".

"Tonight" Sesshomaru said, "what time".

"6:30" Miroku said.

"See you then" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru turned his cell phone off and looked over at Inuyasha.

"What was that about" Kohaku said as they walked up the hallway.

"Miroku and the others need me to pick them up at the train station" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked back down, and didn't even talk. He kept thinking about to himself that it was his fault that all this happened.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter twenty-eight: Were Home Part I_


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **Part 1 of 3: everyone is finally home

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: We're Home Part I_

That night when everyone went home, Sesshomaru dropped Kay at Kagome's mom's house. So he could go and get the others. Inuyasha never stopped thinking about Kagome.

"Inuyasha" rin said as she sat down.

"Hmm" Inuyasha said as he covered up Ina.

"Are you alright" she said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said.

"No your not" Kohaku said as he walked into the room.

**Train station**

Sesshomaru stood by the gate waiting for everyone else to get off the train.

"Sesshomaru" Miroku said.

"Hey everyone" Sesshomaru said, "who's this little one".

"This is Amy" Koga said, "She looks like her mother doesn't she".

"Koga" Ayame said.

"Ready" Sesshomaru said.

Everyone followed Sesshomaru out to the car.

"Lindsey you can ride up front" Sesshomaru said, "you know the little ones have to be held".

"Meow" Kirara said as she jumped up on Sesshomaru shoulder.

It was a tight squeeze, but everyone was in the car on their way to the Higurashi shrine. Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway.

**Inside the House**

Mrs. Higurashi saw Sesshomaru's car pull up.

"Hey Kay" she said "let's go see your daddy".

"Daddy home" Kay said.

She picked up Kay and walked outside.

"Daddy" Kay screamed as Mrs. Higurashi put her down.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and picked up his daughter. Everyone else got out of the car.

"Mom" Souta said.

"Souta" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"How is she" Sango said.

"Not good" Shippo said as he walked out of the house.

"Shippo" Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku said together.

"The one, the only" Shippo said.

"Lindsey" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Congrades".

"Thank you" Lindsey said.

"How's Inuyasha" Koga said.

"He's blaming himself" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

_Chapter twenty-nine: We're Home Part II_


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **Part 2 of 3: everyone is finally home

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: We're Home Part II_

**Last Time**

"How's Inuyasha" Koga said.

"He's blaming himself" Sesshomaru said.

**Now**

Koga looked up at Sesshomaru and shook his head.

**Inside the House**

Ina was finally realizing that her mom wasn't there. She walked all over the house looking for her.

"Mommy, Mommy" she would say.

Ina started to cry, Inuyasha got up and went over and picked her up.

"Inuyasha" Ina said, "I want mommy".

"Come on lets go see if Uncle Souta is here" Inuyasha said as he tried to comfort her.

"Ok" she said.

Inuyasha walked outside caring Ina.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Uncle Souta" Ina said as she clung to Inuyasha.

"Ina" Souta said as he walked over to them.

Ayame and Sango watched Sesshomaru play with the little girl he was holding. Amy decide that she wanted to be fed and started crying. Ayame looked over at Koga as he smiled, he handed he Amy so she could go and feed her. Inuyasha knew why everyone was here; he handed Ina to Shippo and walked back in the house.

"Told ya" Shippo said as he hugged Ina.

Sango walked over to Sesshomaru and looked down at him.

"Sesshomaru" she said.

"Hmm" he said.

"Who's this" Sango said.

"Kay, my daughter" Sesshomaru said, "oh by the way congratulations".

"Thanks" Sango said as she walked over to Miroku.

Sana, Kogo, Kahaka, Rina and the kittens were playing in the court yard of the shrine. Sango looked down at her watch and said,

"It's getting late".

"And it's past the kids bedtime" Ayame said as she came back out.

Ina looked around and spotted her grandma.

"Grandma" she said.

"Yes sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I want Inuyasha" Ina said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter thirty: We're home Part III_


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **Part 3 of 3: everyone is finally home

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty: We're Home Part III_

**Last Time**

Ina looked around and spotted her grandma.

"Grandma" she said.

"Yes sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I want Inuyasha" Ina said.

**Now**

"Ok sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi said as she took her from Shippo.

Everyone followed Mrs. Higurashi into the house, except for Keade, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, Rina, Kahaka, Sesshomaru, and Kay, they went to there homes. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room to see if Inuyasha was there.

"I'll be right back" Mrs. Higurashi said.

She went upstairs to Kagome's room, where she found Inuyasha. Ina jumped out of her grandma's arms and went over to Inuyasha.

"Everyone is waiting for you downstairs" she said.

"I can't go" Inuyasha said as he laid Ina down in her mom's bed.

Souta came upstairs and found his mom in his sisters' room.

"Mom" Souta said.

"Yes" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Lindsey and I are going to have my old room" Souta said, "The others can have the other bed rooms".

"Did I hear somebody" an old man said.

"Grandpa" Souta said.

"I thought so" grandpa said.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her and turned to Inuyasha.

"It's not your fault" she told him.

After a while Sango, Ayame got he kids to sleep. Inuyasha decided that he needed to come downstairs. So he got up slowly so he wouldn't wake up Ina, and walked to the door. He walked downstairs; Ayame was the first to see him.

"Inuyasha" Ayame said, "It's nice to see you again"

"You to" Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room.

Miroku looked up to see who walked into the room; he was surprised to Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku said, "nice seeing ya".

"Hey" Koga said.

"Where's Ina" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"She's asleep" Inuyasha said, "hey everyone".

Inuyasha sat down next to Souta. He could see that everyone was glad to see him again, but still he kept blaming himself for what happened to Kagome.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter thirty-one: Visiting_


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **everyone is visiting Kagome at the hospital; Inuyasha finally goes and sees her.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-One: Visiting_

For the past several weeks, everybody visit Kagome. One day Inuyasha decided that he needed to see Kagome. So he took Ina with him, she hasn't seen her mom in awhile.

**Hospital**

Kagome sat up wondering if Inuyasha will come and see her. Kagome was in deep thought when there was a knock at her door. Inuyasha open the door and Ina jumped out of his arms.

"Mommy" she said.

"Ina" Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hi" Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad to see you again" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked down and walked over to the chair.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry".

"Hey, its not your fault" Kagome said as she reached over and grabbed his hand, "please stop blaming yourself".

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled. He stood up and gave her a hug. Kagome could fill him shaking from trying not to cry.

"I'm coming home in a few days" she said, "thank you for taking care of Ina for me".

Inuyasha stood up and look over at Ina as she lay on her mom's lap. Kagome reached down and patted her daughters head.

"Inuyasha can I tell you something" Kagome said.

"Sure" he said.

"I'm going to quite my job in Kyoto and move back here" Kagome said, "I'm going to give Souta my house, and live back here at the shrine".

"Why" he said as reached to pick up Ina.

"Because, I fill safer here" Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Ina left so Kagome could rest.

**Shrine**

Mrs. Higurashi could tell that Inuyasha had changed when he walked in the door. Ina played with the rest of the kids, so Inuyasha could talk to the adults.

"So Sango" he said as he walked into the living room.

"What" Sango said?

"When's he due" Inuyasha said.

"Huh" Sango said, "how could you tell I was expecting.

"Sent" Inuyasha said as he laughed.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter thirty-two: Welcome Home_


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **they plan a welcome home party for Kagome

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Welcome Home_

Kagome was packed and ready before her mom got there. She couldn't wait to get home, so she could be with her daughter.

"Ready" her mom said.

"Yes" Kagome said as they walked out.

"You know that Inuyasha will be happy to see you" her mom said.

"I know" Kagome said, "So will I".

**Shrine**

Ina was going around telling everyone that her mom was coming home. Sango and Lindsey were talking about names for their babies.

"I like the name Krista Maya" Lindsey said.

"Well, I like Maya" Sango said.

"Hmm" Lindsey said, "what about May Lyn".

"Love that one" Sango said, "What about Sun Lee".

"Hmmm" Lindsey said, "I don't know. I want a girl, but Souta wants a boy".

"We both want a boy" Sango said.

**Other Room**

Souta and the others were hanging up decorations for when Kagome and her mom came home. While Shippo and Keade watched the kids outside. Ina stayed beside Inuyasha almost all day. Miroku looked into the other room.

"Will they stop talking about baby names" he said.

"When's Sango due" Souta said.

"Not for another seven months" Miroku said, "what about Lindsey".

"Not for another four months" Souta said, "boy, girl".

"Don't know yet" Miroku said, "you".

"We want to be surprised" Souta said.

"Well you to shut up and help" Inuyasha said as he walked into the dinning room.

Inuyasha looked out of the kitchen window and saw their car pull up.

"Their home" he said making everyone jump.

"To your hiding places" Sesshomaru said.

Everyone his as they walked in. Kagome looked around and didn't see anyone.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please Review

_Chapter thirty-three: SURPRISE_


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **everyone has a surprise for her; Inuyasha has a very special surprise

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Three: SURPRISE_

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the dinning room and turned the light on; everyone jumped out and said;

"SURPRISE"

"MOMMY" Ina said as she ran over to her.

"Ina no running in the house" Kagome said as she picked her up.

Inuyasha watched from where he was standing. Kagome put Ina down and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and wouldn't let go of him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, "I love you so much".

Ina walked over to Sango and Lindsey.

"Hey sweetie" Sango said.

"Can I give mommy her present" Ina said.

"Sure" Lindsey said as she handed the present to her.

Ina walked into the dinning room, over to her mom and Inuyasha.

"Mommy" Ina said.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and turned around to see her daughter.

"This is for you" Ina said.

"That is from everyone" Inuyasha said, "except me and Ina".

"Why not you two" Kagome said.

"We have a different present" Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked into the living room, and sat down to open her present. Kagome opened the box and what she saw inside, she looked up at everyone.

"It's beautiful" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha is it our turn" Ina said.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped with a ribbon. He reached down and picked up Ina and walked into the living room.

"Kagome" he said, "this is from me and Ina".

Kagome to the box that he was holding and opened it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "This is gorges".

"Open it up mommy" Ina said.

Kagome opened the locket, a ring fell out and she saw a picture of Ina on one side and both Inuyasha and Ina on the other. Inuyasha put Ina down and walked over to Kagome, he picked up the ring and Kagome looked up at him. Everyone was watching Inuyasha; only three people actually knew what was going on. Ina kept watching her mom; Kagome's mom was watching both of them. Souta was watching Inuyasha. Inuyasha bent down and held Kagome's hand.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "Will you marry me".

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "Yes".

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and gave her a hug.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review

Onlyfour more chapters to go:

_Chapter thirty-four: I'm going to have a daddy_


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

This is my longest story so far; Thirty-Six chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **everyone has a surprise for her; Inuyasha has a very special surprise

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Four: I'm Going to Have a Daddy_

Kagome couldn't believe what Inuyasha had just asked her. Ina ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. Kagome stared up at the two in front of her.

"Mommy" Ina said, "I have a daddy".

"Yes" Kagome said, "Yes you do".

"Um" Ina said, "where's Uncle Sesshomaru".

"I don't know" Inuyasha said.

"I'm right here" Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Ina walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug and said;

"I'm going to have a daddy now".

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha reached over and held Kagome's hand.

"See" Ina said.

"I see" Sesshomaru said as he picked up Ina.

"Where's Kay at" Ina said.

"Asleep" Sesshomaru said.

"You know" Kagome said, "I think its past somebody's bed time".

"I'm not sl--eepy" Ina said as she yawned.

Inuyasha walked over and took Ina from his half-brother.

"I don't want to" Ina screamed.

InaYiasha" Kagome said.

All Inuyasha did was smile at her.

"Come on I'll tuck you in" Inuyasha said.

"No Mommy" Ina said.

So Kagome got off of the couch and walked Ina upstairs to her room and tucked her in.

"Thank you mommy" Ina said.

"Your welcome sweetie" Kagome said.

**Downstairs**

Inuyasha watched Ayame struggle with a screaming child. Koga was trying to help her.

"Stop" Amy cried.

"Amy" Koga said, "You need your hair combed.

"No" Amy screamed.

Sango and Lindsey walked into the room, still talking about baby names.

"Will you two quite" Inuyasha snapped at them.

"Finally" Miroku and Souta said.

The girls smiled at them.

* * *

Hoped you liked it 

Please Review

Three more chapters to go

_Chapter thirty-five: The Preparing for the Wedding_


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

This is my longest story so far; Thirty-Eight chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **everyone has a surprise for her; Inuyasha has a very special surprise

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Preparing for the Wedding_

A few days later Kagome and all the girls went shopping for dresses.

"Mommy" Ina said.

"Yes Ina" Kagome said.

"Why do I have to wear a dress" Ina said.

Everyone laughed at what Ina said.

"So Kagome" Lindsey said as she sat down on the closed bench, "what color is your dress going to be".

"You mean dresses" Kagome said, "Ina, Lindsey, Ayame, Sango, Rina, rin, and mom you all will be wearing light purple. Kay, Kahaka, Sana, Amy, and I will be wearing light blue".

"That's good to know" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hungry" Kay said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"Hey Kagome what about the guys" Ayame said.

That was up to Inuyasha" Kagome said.

**With Inuyasha and the guys**

Inuyasha was going from shop to shop trying to find the perfect white outfit.

"Wonder how Kay is" Sesshomaru said as he looked through a rack of tuxedos.

"She's fine" Kohaku said.

"Hey Inuyasha" Souta said, "what color am I post to look for".

"Grandpa, Kohaku, Miroku, Kogo, Souta" Inuyasha said, "you all are wearing black.

Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, and I will wear white".

**After Shopping**

Kagome sat down on the couch holding a very tired little girl.

"Mama" Ina said slowly.

"Hmmmm" Kagome said as she looked down.

"When am I going to have my daddy" Ina said.

"Tomorrow" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru walked into the room caring his daughter who had fallen asleep.

"You leaving" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Yep" Sesshomaru said, "see you all tomorrow".

"Alright" Kagome said as she started for the stairs.

Kagome couldn't wait for tomorrow night, neither could Inuyasha.

Hoped you like it

Please Review

_Chapter thirty-six: Wedding Day_


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

This is my longest story so far; Thirty-Eight chapter

I've never been to a wedding, but I've seen plenty on TV

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, Kogo, InaYiasha, Lindsey is mine and the two new names coming up:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **ITS THE WEDDING

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Wedding Day_

Everyone woke up the next morning all ready to go. Sesshomaru, Kay, Kohaku, Rin, Kahaka, Rina, Shippo, and Keade got there early. Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa took Kagome and Inuyasha in separate cars.

**With Kagome**

"Who's going to be the flower girl" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Ina" Kagome said.

**With Inuyasha**

"Who's going to be the ring barrier" Grandpa said.

"Kogo" Inuyasha said.

**With Everyone Else**

Sango was trying to get ready, when Sana started screaming that her dress didn't fit her. By the time everyone was ready to go, they had an hour till the wedding. They all climbed into the van and drove towards the church. The girls went to find Kagome and the guys went to find Inuyasha. Old Keade could tell that Kagome was nerves, so she gave her a hug and told her that she could do it.

They could here the music playing. Ship took Sana, Amy, Kay, Rina, and Kahaka to find a spot to sit. Keade came in and got Ina and Kogo.

**Wedding**

The first people that came out were Souta and Lindsey. Followed by Kohaku and Rin. Followed by Koga and Ayame. Followed by Miroku and Sango. Followed by Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru. Then came Keade and Inuyasha. Kogo walked out and he was followed by Ina. As she threw the flowers down, Grandpa and Kagome walked out. Everyone stood up to get a good looked them. Shippo picked up Kay so she could see. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome walking down the isle.

The preacher motioned for everyone to sit down. Then he looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Do you take him to be your husband?"

"I do" Kagome said.

"Do you take her to be your wife?"

"I do" Inuyasha said.

"Place this ring on her finger and repeat after me".

"With this ring I thee wed" Inuyasha said.

"With this ring I thee wed" Kagome said.

"Say your values".

"Kagome I promise to love you and take care of you and Ina for the of my life" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I promise to love you and take of us. You, me and Ina" Kagome said.

"You may kiss the bride".

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and picked her up. Ina face lit up as he walked towards her. Inuyasha put Kagome down and picked up Ina.

"I love you Daddy" Ina said.

"I love you too Ina" Inuyasha said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Only two chapters to go

_Chapter thirty-seven: Souta's and Miroku's New Babies_


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

This is my longest story so far; Thirty-Eight chapter

I've never been to a wedding, but I've seen plenty on TV

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, Kogo, InaYiasha, Lindsey, Kayko, Izumi and I will add one more name:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **Two New Babies are born

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Souta's and Miroku's New Babies_

Four months later everyone was waiting at the hospital with Souta. Lindsey went into labor about three hours before.

"How is she" Kagome said as she walked up to Souta.

"She's fine" Souta said.

"You names picked out right" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes mom" Souta said.

"What names" Inuyasha said.

"Kayko Lee for girl" Souta said, "Daisuke Maiko for boy".

**In Lindsey's Room**

Kagome sat down beside Lindsey, so she could talk to her.

"I hope it is going to be a boy" Lindsey said

**With the others**

About an hour later the doctor walked out with a screaming little girl.

"It's a girl" Souta said.

"Name" the doctor said.

"Kayko Lee" Souta said.

Everyone was so excited about Souta's and Lindsey's new baby. Ina had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

It has been five month since Kayko was born. Sango was sitting on the couch.

"Miroku"

Miroku came running in to the living room.

"What's wrong" he said.

"The baby" Sango said.

"Get to the car" Miroku said, "I'll get Sana and call the others".

**Two Hours Later**

Sana laid in Kagome's arms trying to stay awake.

"Sana why don't you go to sleep" Kagome said, "I'll wake you up when your daddy comes out".

"Ok" Sana said.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha and Ina were in the cafeteria eating.

"Daddy" Ina said, "Let's go to mommy".

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he picked her up.

By the time Inuyasha and Ina got back, Miroku came out holding his new son. Kagome woke up Sana so she could see her new baby bother.

"What's his name Daddy" Sana said.

"Izumi Jou"

"Hi Izumi" Sana said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

Last Chapter: _Chapter thirty-eight: A New Family_


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter

The spider thing: I am afraid of spiders it don't matter what kind I am afraid of them

I don't know what Kagome middle name so I made one up

This is my longest story so far; Thirty-Eight chapter

I've never been to a wedding, but I've seen plenty on TV

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kay, Kahaka, Rina, Sana, Amy, Kogo, InaYiasha, Lindsey, Kayko, Izumi and my last name Dai Kyo:

* * *

**SUMMERY: Kagome has a daughter; Inuyasha left a year before Kagome got married. Ina's father dose not want anything to do with her because she is half-demon. Now after five years Inuyasha is back. Ina's father wants her. Kagome has raised her daughter for five years by herself, with the help of her friends and family. Ina is very fond of Inuyasha. Everyone is married and has kids, except Sesshomaru who has a three year old daughter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SUMMERY: **A new baby and the fight for Kay

* * *

_An Inuyasha Story: Where Have You Been_

_By: Yami Yugi Girl_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: A New Family_

Years later, Ina is eight, Sana and Kogo are seven, Kahaka and Rina are six. Amy and Kay are five, and Kayko and Izumi are three. Everyone has moved back to Tokyo. Inuyasha was sitting outside holding his new son when Ina came running out.

"Daddy look" Ina said as she turned around.

"Wow" he said, "did Mommy make that for you".

"Yep" Ina said, "hi Uncle Sesshomaru".

"Hi Ina" Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha is Kagome home".

"No she'll be in a few minutes" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sat down and watched Ina play with Kay. Kagome walked up the path, when the little boy that Inuyasha was holding decided that he was hungry. Kagome handed the bag of food to Inuyasha and took the baby.

"Is my Dai hungry" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome" Sesshomaru said, "Can I talk to you".

"Sure" Kagome said as she gave Dai his bottle.

"Kay's mother wants her back" Sesshomaru said, "or should I say her father does".

"The one she's married to" Kagome said.

"No" Sesshomaru said, "Her real father".

"You've raised her" Kagome said.

"I know" Sesshomaru said, "She has my last name. I've stayed up when she wasn't feeling good".

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said, "You should fight for her".

"Why" Sesshomaru said.

"Because you love her" Mrs. Higurashi said, "I've watched you raise her. She won't know what to do if you weren't around".

"Mom" Kagome said, "Where did you come from".

"Souta's" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hi Aunt Kagome" Kayko said.

"Hi" Kagome said.

So Sesshomaru did what Kagome suggest and took it to court. Kagome and her mom went with him. Inuyasha came only to watch the three kids. The court listened to each of the stories, by the end of the week Sesshomaru was Kayanaka's father. Her real mother and stepfather weren't allowed to see her and neither was her real father. The court made him pay child support to Sesshomaru. Kay's mother had to be some help to Kay when Sesshomaru needed it. Kay was happy that she didn't have to leave her Daddy.

Inuyasha watched as his son and daughter grow, each and everyday. Kagome had Ina's father pay child support, but Ina still to this day does not know her real father is and they plan to keep it this way.

* * *

Well I hoped that you liked it

It's finished:

Please review


End file.
